Real World: Hogwarts Exclusive
by Blazerboy 09
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out.


A car pulled up to the marble mansion. The door opened and out stepped an elderly man fixing his long, dark robe. He offered his hand to his female companion, also fumbling with her robe. Her hair was all messed up and she was also fixing her robe. The two exchanged glances and strode towards the mansion. The elderly man slammed his hand on the trunk of the car, letting it know for it to go forward. As they got to the entrance door, the man put his hand on the knob and turned it. Only problem was that it wouldn't turn.

"Damn muggle doors, always being locked. If only I can slip out my wand with no one watching!" he said with a smirk on his face. He slipped out his wand, only to get slapped by the lady.

"Albus, not here in this muggle place. Are you retarded or something?" she asked. A quizzical look on her face. She rested her hand on his face a continued. "Sometime Albus, if it wasn't for your lust to me, I don't know what I'll do."

Albus looked at her with a grin on his face. "So you mean we can do it again?" He facial expression turned happy and menacing. He started to put a hand on her robe but she quickly slapped him across the face again.

"Albus, not her you idiot. This is a public place. Once we get inside, then maybe we can."

"Sorry Minerva."

"It's okay Alby Pooh!" She made a cute face and started pinching Albus's cheeks.

"Minerva stop, there are people coming." He looked at the long road and watch as another car came. This one was a light blue Ford Angelina. In it, three red heads were visible. The car stopped nearly at the adult's toes. As a door opened, out came Ronald and Ginerva Weasley. They carried out two maroon suitcases and threw them towards Albus and Minerva.

"Make sure you don't drag it, I have some valuable _things_ in there." As Albus stood there, transfixed at the horror that came, Ginny turned back around from the entrance door and shouted, "What are you waiting for? Take it upstairs! Slaves these days can be so stupid!" She turned back around and turned the knob, walking inside with her brother Ron.

Albus stared on to the invisible Ginny that wasn't there. His mouth was opened until Minerva closed it. "That little, thing, I can't believe it."

"Yes, I know. She has changed." Minerva said with a sad look on her face.

"No not that. She turned the knob when I couldn't. That's not fair. The house doesn't like me."

"How can the house not like you? It's a thing. It's not alive."

"I don't know, ask the house. It doesn't like me."

As the two continued to ramble another car came and this time, two men came out. One had the greasiest hair you could imagine. His nose was hooked and covered with grease. The second man was tall, pale white, and bald. He had no nose but slits. He had cat eyes that were the brightest red ever seen. Their names were Severus and Voldemort. They walked up to the other two and made a long bow.

"Minerva, Dumbledore. What a pleasant time to see you." Voldemort said, as he finished bowing. Dumbledore looked at him, nearly laughing. He couldn't take it anymore and when he pointed his finger at Voldemort, he broke out laughing.

"Look Minerva, it's Michael Jackson. I'm not a child Michael. Please don't do anything to me." Dumbledore said, through the laughter. Voldemort looked at him with a murderous glare. His bright red eyes turning into the color of deep blood.

"For the last time, I am not Michael Jackson. And that was only once. I got drunk and you were in the way. Was it my fault?!" he screamed. Snape and Minerva were in the background tearing with laughter.

"Yes. That wand has to be tamed." Dumbledore said, doubling up in laughter. Severus and Voldemort walked off into the mansion. After a couple of minutes the last car arrived. In it was Harry and Hermione who as usual was reading a book. Harry walked up to Dumbledore and they both started talking. Hermione, still with the book in hand, went to Minerva.

"Professor McGonagall, you have got to read this book. It is absolutely wonderful. I mean I never knew that the runes in Egypt actually were made the by the wizards who went back in time to warn them about the crucial war that was about to happen."

Minerva looked at her with a dumb-stroked face. _This girl just never shuts about the damn things she learns. I don't give a shit you nasty little know it all. Look at my face, does it look like I give a damn. _She pretended to listen to Hermione ramble about the runes and Egypt and something about roaches. "Hermione that's very, erm... interesting. Why don't you go inside and put your belongings inside your room."

Hermione nodded and walked off with Harry into the mansion. Minerva and Dumbledore looked at each other and simply shook their heads. "This will be a wild summer." Dumbledore said as he started to walk into the mansion. Minerva looked at him and nodded as they both walked into the mansion. Closing the door behind them.


End file.
